Superando las adversidades
by isa04kunoich2
Summary: Nico disfruta de su vida de soltero junto con su mejor amigo Pedro, pero jamás pensó que eso cambiaría muy pronto con la llegada de Claire, una ave de su misma especie que termina robando el corazón de Nico, pero un oscuro secreto de su pasado la persigue y ella esta dispuesta a ponerle fin de una vez por todas.


**Holiwis :) , antes que todo, esta historia se basa unos meses después de los acontecimientos de rio 2, ya saben, en el amazonas y todo eso, lamentablemente no soy dueña de estos personajes excepto de Claire, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

-es enserio!?, por que siempre te lo acabas todo y no dejas ninguno !?- Carla estaba en el nido con Tiago peleando de nuevo, estaba cansada de que todo el tiempo su hermano se acabara las nueces que su madre les traía cada mañana.

"relájate carli, mamá traerá bastantes mañana, así que no te preocupes" agregó Tiago mientras terminaba se preparaba a salir con sus nuevos amigos: Gabriel y David.

"ya te dije muchas veces que no me llames así" dijo Carla, aun molesta con su hermano.

"bueno!, Carla, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchos planes con los chicos, adiós" y con eso Tiago agitó sus alas y salió volando junto con sus dos mejore amigos dejando a su hermana en el nido.

"aargh, cuando va a aprender" Carla salió del nido para respirar aire puro, si, este aire es muy diferente a Rio, extrañaba ese lugar algunas veces, cuando salió de sus pensamiento, recordó que Bia le había dicho que la tía Mimi les había dicho que quería pasar un día de "chicas" y por lo tanto, Tiago se había salvado, suertudo…

* * *

(punto de vista de Nico)

Ya han pasado unos meses desde la gran presentación "El Amazonas indomable" todo un éxito si me lo preguntan, pero ahora las cosas andan algo aburrido, el amazonas no es tan divertido como esperaba, pero felizmente estoy con mi fiel amigo Pedro, el si sabe como animar las cosas, y también Carla, esa guacamaya si que tiene talento, pero ahora, nada interesante, me instalé en un nido no muy lejos de la aldea, por así llamarlo, Pedro igual, pero el suyo queda un poco mas separado del mío, y esta bien.

"hey Nico" Pedro entraba a mi nido con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Al pasar" - Preguntas

"recuerdas el otro día cuando curioseaba mas lejos el lugar después de instalarme en mi nido?"

"nop" negué, la verdad, no recuerdo haber visto a Pedro cuando elegimos nuestros nidos, creo que es porque yo estaba mas concentrado en encontrar uno para mi.

"pues adivina!, encontré el iPod de Carla" es cierto, justo antes de que viniéramos a este lugar, y unas aves nos llevara entre sus garras al sitio donde encontramos a los guacamayos, Carla llevaba un iPod consigo, y tenia unas canciones bellísimas, me sorprende que aún estuviera ahí, digo, con tantas cosas que pasan aquí, si algo se te pierde ya no regresa.

"y donde está?" pregunté, esta vez un poco mas emocionado

"esa es la mejor parte!, hoy en la mañana, cuando la vi salir de su nido, aproveche y fui para devolvérselo…" "y?" interrumpí "déjame terminar.."

"me dijo que no lo necesitaba tanto como nosotros, y nos regaló su iPod llena de canciones!- gritó emocionado

"espera, solo te dijo eso?, nada mas?" por dentro, yo también estaba emocionado, ya me hacia falta un poco de música relajante.

* * *

Flashback ..

Punto de vista de Carla:

Me preparaba para salir a la tía Mimi, pero en cuanto iba a salir, vi a Pedro acercándose con algo entre sus garras, en cuanto se acerco a mi, me saludó, y vi que entre sus garras, estaba mi amado iPod!, oh, como lo había extrañado…

"mi...mi iPod!, wuau!, como lo encontraste?" grité emocionada

"pues por ahí, investigando, vengo a devolvértelo, sabia que te podrías contenta al tenerlo de nuevo"

"siii muchas gracias!" estaba muy contenta de poder escuchar mis melodías de nuevo, se que en el amazonas no hay señal, pero mis canciones están grabadas.

"bueno nomás venia a traértelo, ahora, si me disculpas, iré con Nico"

"espera, tu y él tienen planes hoy?" pregunté, ya hace días que los veo algo apagados y me preocupaba, ya que ellos siempre están activos en todo momento.

"pues no, no ah habido nada interesante desde la presentación y pues… en el amazonas no hay radio ni nada que podamos escuchar, en río, Nico y yo teníamos una radio grande, estaba toda bárbara, solíamos escucharlo cuando estábamos aburridos, pero ahora, pff- dijo Pedro, que al principio estaba alegre, pero ahora tenía una expresión triste. Cuando lo vi, sentí lástima, vi mi iPod, y tuve una idea…

"emm, Pedro, creo que tu y Nico necesitan esto mas que yo, ustedes son amantes de la música mas que yo de todas formas" la verdad, me daba pena regalar mi querido iPod, pero era cierto, lo necesitaban mas que yo para distraerse por lo menos.

"que? No no no, es tuyo, no podría aceptarlo, Nico y yo buscaremos algo con que distraernos"

"No, insisto, por favor" Insistir

"segura?- me preguntó algo dudoso, pero algo me decía que por dentro se alegraba mucho.

"si, no hay problema, tómalo como un pequeño regalo para ustedes de parte de mi" de hecho, es lo mínimo que puedo darles, Nico y Pedro son como mi familia.

"te lo agradezco mucho! Gracias Carli, a Nico le va a encantar! Adiós!" después de eso, se fue volando, y creo que es obvio a donde se dirigía, "Carli" la verdad, no me molestaba tanto cuando ellos lo decían.

Fin del flashback

Punto de vista de Nico:

"wuau, entonces… es nuestro ahora!" dije emocionado, me sentía algo mal por Carla, pero si ella lo quería así…

"si!, a escuchar se ah dicho" de inmediato buscamos las mejores canciones y nos pusimos a escucharlas, fue tan relajante poder escuchar después de días, y escuchamos hasta que Pedro y yo nos quedamos dormidos….

* * *

"demonios, ya se hizo de noche, necesito encontrar un lugar para quedarme" una canaria volaba sin rumbo por el amazonas, se había echo de noche, y estaba un poco desesperada, ya que en el cielo nocturno se veía que iba a llover, y la lluvia no facilitaría las cosas en estos momentos

"y necesito encontrar una rápido…"

Punto de vista de Nico:

Mis ojos se habrían lentamente, cuanto había pasado?, el iPod aún seguía ahí, pero ya no sonaba, la canción había acabado, me levanté y me estiré, sacudí mis plumas y noté que Pedro aún seguía durmiendo, vi por afuera y parecía que iba a llover, a sí que trate de levantarlo para que regresara a su nido, no es que no quería que se quedara, es solo que una ave mas podría tomar su nido, a sí que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Pedro, levántate" lo sacudí

"ah? Que?" dijo medio soñoliento

"oye, creo que deberías regresar, ya es tarde y creo que lloverá- le dije con algo de sueño también

"si, si creo que tienes razón" me respondió mientras se preparaba para salir

"creo que deberías quedarte con el iPod esta noche, si llueve no quiero que se malogre ni nada"

Asentí, si, creo que es mejor, además, podía escuchar algunas canciones antes de dormir, de nuevo.

"ta' bien, me voy, hasta mañana Nico" se despidió, le respondí con un "bye", y se fue, me iba a poner cómodo cuando de repente me dio hambre, no había comido nada esta mañana, así que decidí buscar algo antes de que empezara a llover.

Cuando salí hasta la entrada de mi divisé unas nueces cerca de un árbol, gracias a Dios, podía ir volando hasta ahí rápidamente y sacarlas para llevarlos a mi nido, cuando me dirigía hasta el árbol, tuve problemas con la visión, estaba oscuro y no podía ver mucho, empecé a volar mas rápido cuando de pronto, choque con algo, mas bien dicho, con alguien, mi cabeza me dolió mucho por el golpe, los dos caímos hasta el suelo, no estaba volando tan alto, así que el golpe al momento de caer no fue tan doloroso, pero de todas maneras, dolió.

"argh, mi cabeza" dije un poco adolorido mientras me levantaba y me disponía a ayudar a levantar al otro ave, fue mi culpa ya que iba muy rápido y no me fije muy bien por donde iba.

"lo siento tanto, estas bien?"

"ahh, eso dolió, si… si estoy bien" me respondió, era una ave como yo, tenía ojos celestes, muy hermosos…

"perdona, emm, soy…soy Nico"

"un gusto, soy Claire" mmm su nombre era muy bonito

"el gusto es mío, Claire" me puse algo nervioso, espero que no se halla dado cuenta

"oye, crees…crees que me pueda ayudar?" me preguntó "claro, si, ayudarte en que?"

"ya es de noche y esta por llover y no…no tengo donde quedarme, sabes si hay un lugar donde me pueda quedar esta noche?"

"puedes quedarte en mi nido por esta noche, si…si quieres, digo, tengo espacio de sobra…" no se en que estaba pensando, eso salió de mi pico así de la nada, la acabo de conocer!, pero… creo que hice bien y es claro que no encontraría otro lugar.

"enserio?, oh gracias, te lo agradezco mucho!" me dijo alegre "si no te preocupes, vamos, esta por allí" señale con mi ala mi nido, nos fuimos volando hasta ahí, pero sentía que algo se me olvidaba.

* * *

**Si si, lo se, no fue muy emocionante el capitulo no?, no se preocupen, que en siguiente capitulo lo haré mas interesante :) y debido al tiempo tampoco pude hacerlo mas largo u.u , pero espero que les halla gustado el primer capi, dejen un comentario si les gusto, gracias! Adiós :D**


End file.
